The ABC's of Haruka and Gou
by dartboi
Summary: This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.
1. A is for Adorable

**The ABC's of Haruka and Gou **

**This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.  
**

* * *

**A is for Adorable**

* * *

Haruka sauntered through the halls of his home, his cerulean eyes half-lidded and his expression placid. If school could be anymore exhausting than what it was today, he wanted to drop out. He still didn't get why it wasn't just acceptable to be a drop out and swim in the ocean for the rest of his life. It wasn't like he wouldn't come out, he would have to get food of course and fresh water. Maybe see his friends and family. Why get a job when there was a giant pool of water nearby?

As he was fuming about the fact his family and his friends prevented him from fulfilling his dream and denying his affinity for the ocean, he peeled open his bedroom door without thought and walked in. However, once he paid a look to his bed, he noticed his sheets were totally a mess and wrapped around a figure. He wouldn't have known the figure if a waterfall of garnet hair didn't lay across his bed. Apparently, he was not the only one who had a long and tasking day.

His girlfriend was wrapped in the blanket, her head resting upon his multiple pillows that he had across the top of his bed with her back to him. He really needed to remind himself to lock his door. He walked to his girlfriend, and sat on the side of the bed that wasn't facing away from him. He smiled a little, as she didn't stir in anyway; gently moving a lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear to give him the perfect view of his sleeping beauty.

He could ask why she decided to come here and not to her house; he could ask why she felt it necessary to hog all of the blankets on his bed. However, he didn't. He was far too exhausted to bother and it wasn't like he minded since he enjoyed spending time with his red-headed sweetheart. So, he slid himself onto the bed and pried the sheets out from under her as gently as he could. She began to awake during the process of him doing it but by the time she regained consciousness Haru had already slid under the sheets and pulled her into his embrace.

"Haruka…" "I'm just as tired as you…" He whispered, as he felt her face bury into the crook of his neck as he snuggled into him. "Goodnight…" Gou whispered out, latching her arms around him. Haru was already asleep.


	2. B is for Brother

**The ABC's of Haruka and Gou **

**This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.  
**

* * *

**B is for Brother**

* * *

There was an edge of awkwardness and intensity within the room contained the cerulean-eyed male and the two crimson-haired siblings. There was a long time before anyone spoke up, both eyes on Haru, one set glaring holes in him and the other set looking to him in worry. Haru however just gazed into the glaring set with his usual calmness and composure. As each second dragged along, the intensity became thicker and thicker and it was almost as if sparks were in the room.

"You're dating my sister?" Rin spat out, almost sounding disbelieving of what he was just told. "Yes." Was the blunt respond given by Haru who didn't falter a bit. "Brother it isn't-" Rin shot a glare towards his sister and narrowed his eyes, silencing her instantly. His menacing gaze then went back to Haru. "Why? Is this just some game to fuck with me? Are you just trying to-" Before his sentence could finish Haru cut in sharply. "If you are implying I am doing this because of swimming then you clearly don't know me like I thought you did."

Rin was a bit taken back by the words as Haru continued to speak. "I have feelings for your sister. It is not some 'game'. We have been friends for years, you think that I would really do something that…" Haru hesitated a moment, trying to find the words. "That, awful?"

Rin let the words sink into him before firing back a response. "I know you may not be doing it for that reason but…How the hell do you expect me to react!?" He snapped. "My best friend starts dating my sister and you expect me to just be perfectly okay with it?"

Haru replied almost instantly, his eyes breaks Rin's gaze and looking down to Gou. "I have feelings for her, and I care about her more than words can describe, Rin. She makes me feel a way that I did not know could be felt. She makes me happy, and I make her happy." Gou smiled as she looked back at the raven-haired male whose gaze then turned to Rin once more.

"I would also assume you'd be happier it is me than some stranger that you don't even know. I get that you're upset, but you know I'd never do anything to harm her. Wouldn't you worry if she went out for a date on the town with a guy you don't know? Well, _when_ we go on dates," Haru stated clearly, clearly implying that no matter what Rin said or did, they would be together. "You'll know she is with someone you can trust and that she is safe."

Rin just stared at Haru before looking to Gou who gave him a hopeful stare. Rin let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his locks of hair, gazing at Haru and a small smirk coming on his lips. "Alright, you made your point…Just make sure you treat her right, got it?"

The response this time came from Gou instead who stepped over to Haru and interlocked her fingers within his with an eager smile. "Despite his stoic nature, he is actually quite the charmer, Rin. I was shocked when we first went on a date." Haru felt his cheeks flush a crimson color as he gazed away. Rin snickered and shook his head lightly. "A regular Casanova, eh?" He joked before lightly punching Haru in the shoulder. "Hey Gou, could you please get us something to drink. I think we should spend some time together. Maybe it'll help me get used to the idea of you two being…together."

Gou gave a nod before going off to the other room. "So, you're really okay with it?" Haru reconfirmed. Rin laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, better you than Nagisa or that dude with the classes." Rin looked Haru in the eyes, the seriousness returning. "Just know though, break her heart and I will bite your spine." Haru felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as Gou returned and so did the smile on Rin's face. "Let's watch a movie or something- Haru you look a little pale."


	3. C is for Cuddling

**C is for Cuddling**

The rain poured down from outside as obsidian clouds littered the sky and mingled with flashes of lighting. The gales of wind blew through, shaking the limbs of trees and causing the leaves to fall and dance to the ground. The rumbles of thunder could be heard echoing through the area, drowning out the rainfall and gusts of wind. However, the thunder did not take away from the iciness of the spring rain that came down vigorously and showed no signs of weakening, causing puddles that were littered with leaves to form sporadically throughout the area.

Haru and Gou were however safe from the icy rain and cold gusts of wind. They were both holding one another within Haru's bedroom beneath the blanket, cuddling with one another. They were not asleep; they were instead looking into each other's eyes with admiration and affection, small smiles painted upon their faces.

Gou leaned forward and pecked Haru's nose while gripping his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Haru in an attempt to one up his dear leaned forward and pecked her cheek. Gou smiled, not one to lose in a contest of affection she leaned forward and kissed his cheek then kissed his nose again. Haru felt his face warm up, as his hand drifted and caressed her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her upon the lips.

The kiss was not brief and carried on for a long time as Gou wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him close, kissing back more than happily as she ran her fingers through the raven locks of her dolphin. Haru's one hand remained upon her cheek, stroking it affectionately while his other hand combed through her waterfall of silky smooth crimson hair.

The two soon found that they needed oxygen as they broke the kiss, each panting lightly with smiles still on their faces. Gou smiled and went in closer, burying her face within Haru's neck in an innocent way. Haru at first thought nothing of it, that was until he felt two pairs of teeth bite down upon the crook of his neck teasingly. He bit his lower lips and pulled away as Gou gave him a devilish look with a small smirk.

"I win." Gou giggled as she leaned away and rested her head upon a pillow. Haru raised his brow and titled his head. "Oh, is that so?" "Yes it is- Hey!" Gou shouted as Haru suddenly leaned forward and began to kiss upon the neck of his redheaded dear. He soon felt the nails of Gou digging into his shoulders as she let out a small gasp. "I-I-I am sensitive there…" She whispered into his ear. Haru stopped the kisses and Gou felt a bit of relief until she felt him bit down lightly on the crook of her neck just as she did.

Haru smiled a bit as he heard Gou let out moan as the nails dug deeper into his back as he pulled away and laid his head down innocently. Gou forced herself to regain her composure and looked to Haru and pouted. "You're a meany." "You started it." Haru stated matter of factly. "Just cuddle me, you jerk." Gou said, still pouting. Haru smiled and pulled her close and held her tight within his arms, feeling the warmth she had and shared his warmth with her.


	4. D is for Deez

**D is for Deez**

"Hey Gou, guess what just came in the mail." The dolphin stated as he sauntered into the living room, holding a package within his hands along with a few letters a top of it.

Gou, who was busy struggling with a game on her phone knitted her brows together and hummed out a small noise of inquiry.

"Deez nuts." Haru stated flatly with a small smirk betraying his placid tone, tossing the box next to his fiancée before walking off. Within said box were several bags of nuts.

These nuts would later be found poured completely into the bathtub. Gou sauntered out of the bathroom with a wide smirk upon her visage she hummed triumphantly and parted her lips. "Got 'em.~"


End file.
